


Is Raclette fondue or just Raclette

by Ferairia123



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Puns, Cameo of other stories, Cheese, Cloud travelled all over, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fenrir the bike is mentioned, Final Fantasy VIII Garden reference, Fluff and Smut, Food, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not food sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Reminiscing, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Bored of eating the same thing everyday, Leon brought home something different. It was half a wheel of raclette. Dinner was spent over toast, cheese and reminiscing....and teasing...and puns.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 20





	Is Raclette fondue or just Raclette

**Author's Note:**

> I once heard 'be the change you wanted to see'. Of all things, it landed on how there should more Strifehart fics. So, I wrote this...
> 
> Not sure if it's bad or not, but this took time and it would be a waste if it remained in my PC. Either way, I'm contributing to the StrifeHart fics, -runs-
> 
> Happy reading everyone.

Bread, bread and more bread. Well, not just bread. There’s some stew, there some dips but point is, bread. He was off duty and apart from maintaining his weapon, he had some coffee to pass time in the shared house with Leon.

Cloud, though harrowing as it is, had been to a few worlds with more food variety. Safety was something he wouldn’t sacrifice but…

He stared at the bread loaves Leon had retrieved for them. Scrooge was running the bakery now and the supply was steady.

“Want some?” Leon asked as he got to the table. It was almost dinner and he just freshened up after getting back, clad in his white undershirt and black pair of pants.

Cloud thought about it and shook his head. “Not hungry.” He said as he stopped staring at the humble dining table. “Gonna go for a walk.” Maybe he needed some air and the exercise might just make him properly hungry. The memory of nearly dying from starvation is a very powerful reminder to be grateful for the access to food.

“Wait.” Squall called as he rummaged a bag with all their food rations for the day. He took out a small half of a wheel of a paper covered solid from it.

“Not sure if you ever had these but Sora managed to get some cheese. It’s Raclette.” He informed him. “If you want some, I’ll save some for you.”

Cloud perked his eyebrows at that. “How did he get those?” He asked.

“He got back from Beast’s Castle. The kitchen people gave him some cheese but he didn’t like any of it. Manage to get this from him.” He explained as he set it aside to get a knife. “So up to it?”

He seated himself back. “Yeah. Are we using magic to grill it?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Leon was almost a pyromaniac with his frequent use of fire-based spells.

Leon’s lips twitched a bit into a smile.

o-o

“To be honest, I thought you were going to use a fireball or something.” Cloud said as he licked his fingers of the crumbs as he laid on his side

They were at their small fireplace with the Raclette was being held to the fire with a pair of metal tongs.

Both of them were lying on a spare bedsheet used as a carpet with a plate with sliced bread and a knife to scrape the grilled cheese.

Leon scoffed. “I can only keep a hold of it for five seconds before it starts to burn. The gloves buys me enough time to charge up to a Firaga.” He grunted as he shifted to the get the cheese on the bread slices. “I think that’s the last of it.”

Cloud quickly cut the strings and spread it as much as he can on the bread. They were still solid bits of it as the two men sat up.

“Where did you eat this before?” asked as he broke up his bread.

Cloud lets out a small chuckle. “I was found by the granddaughter of a very, very grumpy old man in the snowy mountains somewhere. Almost as bad as Cid but worse because he thought I was some kind of criminal.” He gave a small shake of his head. “Can’t blame him. But the child had a heart of gold and stayed with me. We both would’ve died in the cold if he didn’t back off and got both of us inside. He gave us raclette then.” He said a faraway look. “Not a big fan of goat’s milk though.”

Leon was struck speechless. He was expecting a street food vendor. “That’s…”

“A long story?” Cloud chuckled again, licking his fingers again.

Leon showed interest each time he did that but tore his eye away before he stared. ‘He is such a tease.’ He thought, finishing the last of it almost begrudgingly. It might have been a simple gesture licking the food clean but he rarely does it this….obvious? Or obnoxious? Is this seduction?

“Leon!” Cloud raised his voice, startling the other man. He looked concerned. “ I asked where did you get yours. " He explained. "It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it.” He said softly.

Gathering himself, he answered. “Back when I was in training, there was an exchange student that liked to share her local dishes. Found out there were café and restaurant that served raclette.” He explained, he was so distracted in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the crumbs he had around the corner of his lips.

Taking interest of that, the blond had an idea. “Oh, you went on a date?” He responded drawing in close on his hands and feet, taunting the man. He could feel the brunet’s breath as he hovered.

Leon reacted with a cool raise of an eyebrow. “What of it?” He asked back, interested to see what the blond is up to while trying to calm the spike in his pulse. In truth, they went in a group split the bill since the raclette was so expensive.

“Hmm, not that I mind. Just..wandering .” Cloud said, making an obvious attempt to stare at his lips, eyes already darkening with anticipation.

Leon went absolutely still, challenging the other man to act as he felt his own heart started to race.

A smirk broke out before he raised a hand and wiped away the crumbs as best as he can before licking said finger clean. “You got crumb on you.” He said before pulling back to rest on his haunches.

The look of disappointment passed on Leon’s as fast as it appeared before a grimace took place. “You really like the raclette huh?” He asked.

Cloud was briefly transferred to the time when he was warmly wrapped, shielded from the cold and the taste of the warm raclette was heaven as it filled his empty stomach. “You could say that.” He said coolly, trying to infuriate the other man and highly amused at his reaction.

Now it was Leon’s turn to smirk. “I think you missed a spot.” He said as he briefly licked his lips. “Could you get it for me?”

A moment of silence passed.

“Alright, you win.” Cloud surrendered, hands briefly up in the air. “This is getting cheesy.” He said as he settled, lying next to the brunet and facing up.

Seizing the opportunity, Leon carried on as they both leaned into each other. “Well, we are talking about raclette.” He said, sneaking another brush of lips. It was rather odd to chase the taste of Cloud in between the salt and the smokiness of their meal but all the more enticing.

“Do I have to kiss you to shut you up?” Cloud groaned once he broke off the kiss.

Leon shrugged. “Do it quick before I come up with more.” He taunted this time.

Cloud gave another chuckle before the two of them shared a chaste kiss, just a firm brush of lips before Cloud pulled back as if he forgot something. “Seriously, don’t crack more cheese puns. I’m leaving if you do.”

Leon chuckled as he rested his forehead on Cloud. “I won’t.” He assured the blond as he shifted a bit more to face him, a hand was brushing along his thigh to get to mindlessly caress the sliver of skin between the shirt and the pants.

Cloud closed the distance again with a hand over Leon’s jaw, lips being teased open and soon Leon was straddling him as the blond's hand slipped into his hair, earning him a bitten off moan and a shudder of pleasure.

Leon wasn’t far behind as his hand slipped under Cloud’s shirt, tracing his ribs and running his hand almost reverently over his stomach. Unfortunately, in their tussle, the bedsheet shifted and Cloud’s skin got into contact with the cold floor making him hiss.

Leon pulled from his kiss with a gasp. “What’s wrong?” He said, voice hoarse as he shifted his weight on to his knee, breaking contact from the other, earning an annoyed hum. It's not unusual for them to get injuries or bruises and accidentally putting pressure on them.

"Cold." Cloud breathlessly responded with a frustrated grimace.

Leon looked relieved as he kneeled over him. "Wanna go somewhere else?" He asked raking his eyes appreciatively at the mussed clothes, reddened lips and flushed cheeks.

"Bed. Now." Cloud answered with an impatient pat to Leon's thigh. The ground was too cold for his liking but the tightness in his pants was making him desperate to continue.

In response, Leon grinded into him with a kiss, making Cloud clutch desperately on to him, gasping in pleasure.

"Come on." Leon taunted once he broke the kiss, escaping him before he had any sense to retaliate.

Cloud recovered with a growl and chased the other man.

Leon only managed to strip off his shirt when Cloud pounced on him.

Both of them landed on the bed roughly, careful enough to not get unsavory bumps on the way.

Leon was laughing as Cloud manhandled him to face the blond.

"Tease." Cloud hissed as he silenced him with another kiss.

"As if you're any better." Leon quipped back between kisses.

Their hands weren't idle as they kissed. Cloud was finishing off what Leon started as Cloud started on Leon's clothes.

Getting rid of Leon's shirt, he ran his hands possessively over his chest, feeling the brunet's breath hitching when he brushed against hardening nipples. He could feel his muscles bunching as he fussed to get rid of Cloud's pants. He was careful not to bother Leon's busy hands even as he helped with Leon's pants.

Breaking the kiss to shimmy out their respective pants, Leon took that moment to attack Cloud's neck with a nip and a lick to sooth. Cloud hissed at the treatment.

"God damn it, Leon." He said with a shudder. Leon merely responded with a smug smirk, a challenge, a tease. Cloud returned the treatment to Leon, earning a surprise gasp and a chuckle. 

"So angry." Leon said sarcastically as Cloud went to his clavicle next, making him gasp before he restrained himself. He had slipped his fingers into the blond's spiky lock, holding on as he was getting swept away in the sensations. Particularly when he went lower, kissing his stomach, peppering it with teasing nips and raised his thighs one at a time to tease with licks and hot breath. The fire in him was stoked and burned harder and harder. Whines and bitten off moans escaped as he tried to hold it back. 

Cloud continued to tease, seeing pre-cum beading on Leon's hardened dick. He looked up to see that the other man was lost, biting his lips and his grip was spasming, minutely tightening and loosening. Cloud loved to see him so pleasured and so overwhelmed with pleasure. "Leon." Cloud called out, hoarse.

Cloud saw that Leon took time to compose himself, his throat bobbing before he opened his almost nebulous eyes and looked at Cloud with flushed cheeks and panting.

Leon saw the blond between his legs, looking up with his blue eyes almost cobalt as he stared at him, panting.

"Watch me." He ordered. Leon could feel his breath catch before he gave a sound lick from the base to the tip. A strangled moan escaped Leon at that, shuddering at the pleasure and struggling to keep his eyes open. A sheen of sweat made him glow in the low light.

When Cloud slowly engulfed him, Leon dropped his head back and gave an almost tortured moan. "C-Cloud." He managed when he gotten enough breath. Not wanting to pull out hair, he rested his grip on Cloud's shoulder, moaning as Cloud moved and swallowed him.

Cloud hummed as he tried to swallow down more of Leon. His hand stroked the parts where his mouth couldn't reach.

Appreciative as he was, Leon wanted more. "Cloud." He managed to say after steeling himself. He was hard and almost bursting but there were more...fun to be had. 

Cloud lets go with an obscene slurp. "Lube?" He teased as he reached the bedside table.

Leon chuckled again. "Ever the gentleman." He said in amusement.

Cloud crawled over to him and shared a kiss. "Did you send recon for that?" He said before settling with the brunet.

Leon rolled his eyes in exasperation as he ran his hands all over the blond. "As if I needed to." Cloud chuckled as coaxed Leon's leg up.

Cloud deepened his kiss as he prepared him. Leon felt him carefully rubbed his opening, making sure to spread the oil before a finger worked it's way into him. His breath hitched but more of surprise than in pain. Cloud had paused but continued when Leon didn't stop his kiss. 

As a second finger joined, the probing got deeper and more determined. A shaky gasp broke their kiss when Cloud hits his sweet spot. 

The jolt of pleasure made Leon restless, moans were spilling more. The brunet was almost clawing Cloud as he stretched his opening. Between the pain and the pleasure, Leon bucked his hips a few times, moans interspersed with his breaths. "Cloud. Now." He demanded. 

Cloud, as much as he reveled at Leon's reactions, the unintentional grinding as he bucked was driving the blond crazy, too. 

Just as his fingers left Leon's opening, Leon managed to grappled him and switched.

"I'm riding you." Leon declared breathlessly as he reached for the lube. He was internally grateful that the lube wasn't thrown off the bed.

Cloud's arousal twitched at that but he was too surprised or too turned on for words. Leon gave an amused smirk as he did. Resting his hand on Leon's hips, he couldn't help but gasped when Leon spread the lube over his arousal.

"Ah, he finally speaks." Leon said with a chuckle.

It was Cloud's turn to roll his eyes. "Sorry for being too damn in love with ya."

At that, they both froze. Cloud immediately flushed red, breaking eye contact to stare to the side while Leon felt overwhelmingly happy and....flattered? Honoured? He was a mix of emotions with the situation. With how Cloud was reacting, he couldn't help feel that he was endearing too.

Reaching up with his clean hand, he coaxed Cloud to face him. He had hoped that the man wasn't too embarrassed. The blond can be a silent nervous wreck at times. "I love you, too." Leon said earnestly. Feeling that Cloud had relaxed, Leon smiled.

Cloud felt like he was having a heart attack twice. Declarations of love is still a big deal for him and Leon smiling right after saying that made him feel faint.

Giving Cloud a moment to recover, Leon gave him a tentative chaste kiss, just a delicate press of lips. His hand soothed him, running them over chest and dips on his stomach. 

When Cloud responded, they gradually deepened their kiss, lips nipped, tongues fought and breath exchanged. Just as Leon ran his hand over his body, so did Cloud. He like playing with Leon's hair too.

Once again hard, Leon ran his hand over Cloud's arousal, giving it a good stroke and breaking their kiss. "Ready for me?" He asked, breathlessly as Cloud shuddered at his touched.

"Ready when you are." He answered back with a small smile, sneaking another kiss.

Without further ado, Leon sat up. Using one hand to lead and the other for balance, he sunk on to Cloud.

Leon panted as he felt Cloud opened him up. Cloud gripped on his thigh tighten at the sensation but he kept his eyes on the brunet.

The way his jaws slacked as he took him in was just as hot as feeling of Leon around him. It felt like ages for him to take him to hilt, all the Cloud fought to restrain himself from thrusting. There were times where that would have been appreciated by the brunet but this was not one of them.

Both of them were panting with a sheen of sweat. Once there, Leon couldn’t help but shuddered as he adjusted. The fullness was just right with the slightest of burn, making it feel real. “Cloud.” He exclaimed shakily as he moved, pulling himself up only to sink again. Cloud gritted his teeth, groaning as he did so.

Leon picked up a faster rhythm, trying to get to his prostate as he watched Cloud writhe beneath him, his hips now thrusting up. He had choked on his own moan before, now he had grunted and moaned, giving into pleasure.

Leon hissed as the his gripped tightened. A thought about having questionable marks at awkward places made him laugh. He faltered in his pace but Cloud had thrusted right at his spot causing a cry to escape him. The full body shudder and the sudden clench almost did Cloud in.

“Leon!” He cried in surprise. He felt Leon adjust his hand for a better position before he started again, this time he grinded harder, moaning almost desperately each time.

Being close, Cloud was moaning as well. Wanting to come together, he thrusted in time with Leon’s drop and slipped one hand to tease his inner thigh before reaching Leon’s arousal. “Cloud!”

With that, Leon came spilling between them as he clenched deliciously on Cloud. “Leonn.” He moaned as he threw his head back and released into Leon with one last thrust.

Tired, Leon had slipped off Cloud to lie on his side. Both ignored the mess in favour of getting their breaths back.

Considerably colder without Leon on him, Cloud cuddled up to the brunet. “Sleepy already?” He asked.

Leon simply shrugged. “Pretty much. Had to ride my way here.”

Cloud chuckled and sat up. “That’s stupid.” He commented good naturedly before getting off the bed to find something to clean them up.

“Sure but it was a sweet ride. Even Fenrir will have a hard time to compare.” He continued in a monotonous tone.

“Leon!” Cloud shouted admonishingly, earning a towel to his face.

Leon merely responded with a chuckle and a yawn, leaving the blond with cleanup.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I couldn't think of a better ending. So it ends here.


End file.
